Wrong Side of the Sun
by Serra Nox
Summary: If this looks familiar, it's because I started this a while ago. Totally revamped:) Take a peek! BS!


Wrong Side of the Sun- Revisited  
  
A/N: I finally remembered my password! So, I can continue my story which I missed dearly...but I'm redoing all of the chapters. SO, please review again...and I will finish this baby this time. The plot will be considerably different, starting at chapter one...so make sure you read this. I'm going to put my mature, college experience to it...haha( Reviews greatly appreciated... -FL-  
  
Summary: After a battle goes terribly wrong, Buffy becomes a vampire...and is evil. Spike struggles with what would be the right thing to do, but his love for Buffy blinds him. Set in early season six. Dawn never opened the gates to Hell, so Buffy never died. Glory was defeated. Spike has a chip, but not a soul. Tara never died...it's all good. Buffy knows how Spike feels about her, but at the moment won't admit to the same. Character deaths, B/S, violence and gore, foul language...eat it up(. Rated: R  
  
Chapter One-  
  
All around Buffy, there was blood and gore. The battle was raging, as Spike and Willow stood back to back, fighting off the vampires. It had been a mistake to make the attack. Buffy knew that now, and her friend's injured bodies lay strewn across the battlefield. The leader, Shane, was a lot more powerful than the Scoobies had anticipated. He had minion upon minion to give their lives for him. Buffy heard Spike cry out, and she turned, despite the vampire she was fighting, to see if he was okay. If Spike fell, Willow was next. She glanced back again, as a blow caught her chest. Buffy stumbled backwards, catching herself just in time. She turned to see several more vampires pour into the crypt. Shit.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy cried over her shoulder, swinging her axe into the neck of a minion. Willow turned to Buffy, a look of terror on her face. "Get us all out of here! Too many! Use a spell! We're dead meat if we don't get outta here soon!" Buffy yelled. Willow shook her head in understanding. She began to chant a teleportation spell, and within seconds, a bright light burst throughout the crypt. The vampires nearest Willow disintegrated into a fine dust, and Buffy had to shield her eyes from the light. When the dust settled...Buffy was still in the crypt, the others missing. "Uh oh..." Buffy whispered, as the vampires circled her hungrily. She readied her axe, willing to take as many of them out as possible before they got to her, but someone whistled loudly, and all vampires stopped and turned to the rafter where the noise had came from.  
  
"Don't hurt her. That's my job. Seal off the crypt. We have what we want." A tall, dark man laughed. So this was Shane.  
  
"Come down here and fight me, we'll see if you still want me when you're dust in the wind. We thought you were a no show, Shane, and here we threw this killer party for you." Buffy growled, axe still in her hands.  
  
"You say 'we' but where have the other revelers went? Abandoned their Slayer, hmm?" Shane taunted. "Viggo, Rex. Knock her out. She's less mouthy that way." Shane said, as two large vampires crushed into Buffy like a hammer against an anvil. She groaned as the wind was knocked out of her, axe clattering to the floor. Things went fuzzy as a cloth was pressed over her mouth, forcing her to breathe in the noxious fumes. She tried to fight it, but in seconds, she was out.  
  
Meanwhile, Willow and Spike looked at each other worriedly. Xander needed to get to a hospital; a long ugly gash ran up his abdomen. Tara's hand was probably broken, but she was healing it through magic. The battle had gone downhill, and now they couldn't find Buffy. Willow tended to Spike's many cuts, while Anya and Dawn watched to make sure Xander was stable.  
  
"Do you think she ended up somewhere else?" Spike asked, hissing as the redhead pressed a cloth with antiseptic to his shoulder.  
  
"Not sure that's possible...I specifically sent us here- to Buffy's house." Willow said, worry on her voice. "She couldn't survive that fight alone, could she?" Willow whispered.  
  
"Not bloody likely. There were over 30 vampire minions in there, and prolly a few masters, along with that Shane wanker. She'd be the best Slayer in history to escape that mess. I don't know what you've done, Witch. But if she's hurt...you'll pay. I'm going to find her." Spike said, anger clouding his vision. He grabbed his trench coat in a flurry of movement and stormed out of the house.  
  
"Spike! Wait!" Willow cried, throwing her hands up in confusion. Buffy couldn't lose, she had beaten a goddess...She didn't understand why Spike was so worried. Sighing, Willow turned to the others. "Come on, we need to get Xander to the hospital."  
  
Buffy awoke, struggling and muffled against a gag. She slowly remembered that she was in much danger. Buffy was actually surprised to be alive. But if she was alive...there were far worse things waiting for her. Buffy pushed herself to a sitting position, and looked up to see Shane watching her. "You're such a fighter. It's so beautiful to watch you struggle." Shane whispered, reaching out to stroke her hair. Buffy flinched, and Shane laughed.  
  
"Now, sweet child, don't be afraid of me. I will be like a father to you." He purred, grabbing her cheek in one strong hand. "You'll be my child of darkness. To put your fighting to our side of the battle...we would have the upper hand. So pretty...so special, so strong." He moaned, caressing her neck with one sharp fingernail. Buffy's heart fluttered like a trapped bird. She hadn't been this helpless and scared since she first became the Slayer. Shane's emotionless, handsome face shifted to that of the demon, fangs glistening with saliva. "I hear Slayer blood is an aphrodisiac. It's been a long time since I've tasted it. I've forgotten if it's myth or truth. Would you like to show me, hmm?" Shane growled low.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, and she made noise against the cloth, twisting her bound wrists till blood welled around the tight chains. She slipped a hand through the cuff, knowing her wrist was going to be seriously injured, but it freed her other arm. Shane glided closer to her neck, his rotten breath washing over her flesh like a stale breeze. Buffy let out a grunt and swung the handcuff into his face, and then slammed her palm into his crotch. He yelped in pain, throwing himself away from Buffy, blood oozing from where the metal hit him. She quickly pulled the gag down, and began to work on the leg cuff, but wasn't fast enough. Shane was on her like a lightning fast freight train. Her body was thrown into the cement wall, and she felt her jaw connect with concrete. His snarling face was above hers, dripping blood from the cut on her lips.  
  
"Bad kitty..." he harshly spat at her, grabbing her hair in his hands and twisting her head to the side. She whimpered as his free hand ripped her bloodied blouse in two, exposing her undergarments and heaving breasts. "Delicious." Shane whispered, pulling his heavy form on top of hers, pinning the strong Slayer down. She screamed, and received a hard slap to her already pained jaw. "Do shut up. You're ruining this for me." He sarcastically droned, before plunging his fangs into the veins at the top of her breast. Buffy let out a ragged cry, before he ripped his mouth from her flesh.  
  
Shane's eyes eagerly explored Buffy's darting ones, willing her to look at him. She finally did, and he let his magic work over her. Buffy became still, submissive, quiet, ensorcelled by his sparkling yellow eyes. "Ah...much better." Shane said, working the buttons on Buffy's jeans without protest. Her deftly removed her clothing, and let his ancient hands explore her flesh, playing over the scars, near perfection. "When I'm done with you, you'll be flawless. Perfection." He whispered in her ear, brushing the hair from her neck. The large vein there pulsed rhythmically, and Shane lowered himself to her, piercing her skin and draining her lifeblood. He made her body his own, draining her dry. Indeed Slayer blood was all it cracked up to be. He laughed evilly before slitting his wrist and letting the dark blood trickle between Buffy's lips and down her throat. From somewhere deep inside her own body, Buffy knew what was happening. She felt as if she had been drugged; helpless and submissive. As the salty liquid poured down her throat, she began to pass out once again, her own blood loss catching up with her.  
  
Spike couldn't find Buffy anywhere. She wasn't at the crypt where the battle had been. In fact, all signs of the battle were gone. Someone was tidy. There must be a secret passage somewhere, but Spike couldn't find it and dawn was fast approaching. He was upset he hadn't been able to find Buffy. He had failed her. Cursing, Spike grabbed his sword and coat, and walked to his own crypt. He should have protested more about the battle, but bloodthirsty as ever he had encouraged his blonde Slayer to kill. Spike lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, wishing he had a drink. First thing at sundown, he'd look for Buffy again. He assured himself she'd be okay, and that when he found her everyone would feel a lot better. Spike entered the crypt and slammed the door.  
  
Willow sat over Xander's hospital bed with Anya, who held his hand in her own. "Get better." Anya whispered to her fiancée who was out on pain medication. Dawn and Tara sat in the back of the room, close together. Tara was trying to calm Dawn, who was naturally worried about Buffy.  
  
"It'll be okay, Dawn. She's the S-Slayer. She knows how to handle herself." Tara assured Dawn, who didn't seem to buy it.  
  
"Yeah...you're probably right." Dawn sighed, resting her chin in her hands. Willow left Anya to care for Xander, joining her girlfriend.  
  
"Tara's right. The spell probably sent her somewhere tropical...like Bermuda. She's probably soaking up the rays right now." Willow attempted to joke. Instead she received a stern look from Tara. "Let's go home. You'll feel better once we're out of the hospital." Willow said, grabbing Tara's hand and then Dawn's. The three girls said goodbye to a weary Anya and a snoozing Xander before driving back to the house.  
  
Shane was panting, tired from all his efforts over the unconscious Slayer's body. "Sleep darling, for tomorrow I show you the world through the eyes of darkness." He soothed, stroking her smooth, cold, flesh. "Soon the changes will take hold, you'll be mine...my Childe...my dark angel." He giggled deviously, scooping up her limp body and placing in within the stone tomb, setting a lock on the side. Shane rinsed his hands of the bloodstains, and climbed into his own coffin. Tomorrow evening brought a whole new world that he couldn't wait to introduce his Slayer to...  
  
T.B.C  
  
A/N: So yeah...I changed how Buffster gets vamped, now it'll make more sense hopefully. Please review! Your comments help me perfect my work. Also, they prompt me to write faster, and boost my ego...Thanks for reading! More soon( -FL- 


End file.
